Never Stop Loving You
by Anifreakangel
Summary: Two Haunted lovers separated by distance and misunderstandings. Can a child reunite two? not if a secret admirier has something to say about it! EDITED!
1. Prologue

**Never Stop Loving You**

Anifreakangel: Hey Pplz! This is my second fic in total and my first Inu Yasha fic, so be gentle. I really need those reviews so please... after you read through this story please please review. I'll except whatever feedback you have, flame or flattery.

PS Me no own none of dem characters hurr... so don't sue.

**Prologue**

The rain poured down with a vengeance. Her tears were drowned out in the rain fall and she stood there frozen. Whether it was from fear or disappointment, confusion or anger, no one, not even she knew what held her there. He had left her there, to fend for herself because he did not want responsibility. He never liked it before, why should he like it now? Maybe it was the fact that she actually believed that he loved her. Her nails dug deep into her palms drawing blood. The blood dripped to the floor, mixed with the rainwater, and formed a stream that flowed down into the sewers below. That is how she felt right there frozen in her state of depression—all washed up with nowhere else to go but the sewers. She felt low, deceived, and empty. What else was there to feel?

She looked up at the sky gazing into grey nothingness. Unlike most women who had just lost love with out a warning, she knew why. He must have known her secret. He must have seen the symptoms. Why else would he leave?

The rain's stinging impact on her skin was like acid eating away at her heart. Her eyelids dropped as she inhaled the stale air. She must get through this. She _will_ get through this. A smirk crossed her dark lips as rain dripped off ebony hair and her left eye twitched just like it always did when she was stressed. This break up would be just the same as all the others. Then again, he was nothing like the others.

He was different from the others so his reaction should have been different. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to embrace her with open arms and reassure her all was well. He would kiss her and relieve her of all her doubts. She would never be lonely with the bond they made and they would be together forever. But it didn't happen like that. It should have—but it didn't. They were never meant to be. He left her with not so much as a goodbye. Why? Why wouldn't he tell her he was leaving? That was most definitely not like him, but then again, maybe she knew nothing of him. Maybe it was all an act.

He had lied to her the whole time. She knew it. There was no way that a man could be anything like him. Anger began to flare within her heart, dissolving the despair threatening to consume it. She would not let the memory of this man control her destiny.

"He will pay," she muttered through gritted teeth. "You hear that!" she yelled to the heavens, "You will pay!"

Anifreakangel: So what do you think? If you like, Review. If you don't like, Review. Flattery or Flame I want to know whether I'm just wasting my time with this or not... Please... I'm freaking begging you. I'm on my knees man!!! I'd draw you picture if I had that talent!!!


	2. Messages

**Never Stop Loving You**

**Chapter 1- Messages**

Inu Yasha had had the same dream every day since he left Tokyo.

And every night he would wake up in a cold sweat.

...Today was no exception...

Black covered his eyes and he was blinded. The world was dark and he heard her voice. But he could barely tell if it was hers. She never cried before. His hearing was plunged into a sea of her cries resounding, pounding... A vision of her finally appeared to him, sitting at her cabin window, with her knees to her chest, her eyes like blood-stained swords used in many battles. Her ebony locks gently curling around her compacted figure. Her eyes, scarcely visible, were like switchblades piercing at his heart. How could he leave her?

_Kagome..._

He reached out to touch her but he never had the chance. As soon as he made contact with her shoulder, his hand went right through. Caught off guard, he fell forward and was consumed by light.

He was in a bright alley way. Everywhere he turned, he would be lost in the white light. He suddenly heard the sound of a giggling girl. The soft innocence in her voice flooded his ears until he felt as if he would drown. Inu Yasha had to find her. He ran and ran closer and closer still. But he was never close enough. The laughing only grew louder and there was nothing he could do to make it stop. A voice whispered echoed out from the luminous abyss. Two words that still wrenched at his broken heart...

_We're through..._

Inu Yasha opened up his apartment and walked in. It had been a crippling day and there was a lot of homework to do. He tossed his heavy school bag to the side. Inu Yasha opened up his textbook and his notebooks, clicked open his pen and prepared to write.

He stared at the jumble of numbers and acronyms sprawled across the pages... with images of a raven haired girl...

He shook his head in attempt to bring him back to reality and then looked at his notebook. Blank with the exception of blue lines running horizontally across the page without the burden of letters... sobbing in her despair...

Taking in a huge breath he brushed back his silver hair. He exhaled, narrowing his amber eyes at question number 1. He carefully read through the question seeing only words, but never really understanding... the sound of innocent giggling...

Exasperated, he lifted the textbook and literally stuck his nose in the book making sure that he _read_ and saw only Question number one... knowing they're through_..._

"Aww, hell. Screw this," he cursed. There was no escaping her—and he knew it. No matter how much he drowned himself in work, in school work, there was no escaping her. He plopped backward onto his sofa, gazing around his dark apartment.

It was still as plain as before for he hadn't had time to do much with it. Between his father's death and him taking over the company there was no time for anything but school. But it was the fact that it was painfully empty that made him remember. He furrowed his eyebrows remembering the painful message he received when he arrived in New York.

_Flashback_

_He had just arrived at his new apartment with the few belongings that really mattered at the time—his guitar, his Metallica collection and his T-shirt with his band's name on it; "Crimson", it read. So many memories he had with that band. Even before they were a band they were good friends, but he was especially close with one of them. Her name was Kagome. _

_She was his best friend despite his father's disapproval. His mother as usual had the exact opposite opinion; she had hoped to see the two married. When they were young they would gag in disgust at the mere thought, but as the years progressed, it seemed more and more a possibility. Three years before today they fell in love at fourteen. It was their two year anniversary today and Inu Yasha felt terrible about having to leave her. He wrote a letter for her and placed it on the pillow on his side of the bed. With it, he left his apartment number and his address. Placing his last kiss on her soft cheek, she stirred. Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, she snuggled closer into her pillow. She had no idea how beautiful she was. He turned to red headed boy next to him._

_They walked toward the door out. When they reached the exit, Inu Yasha turned to face his friend of ten years. _

"_Hey, Ron. I want you to make sure that this gets to her," he told him._

"_No prob." he answered. "It must mean a lot to you." Inu Yasha smiled and nodded. What would they do without Ron? They stood there in silence until it was broken by Ron. _

"_Why are you leaving again?" He asked. Inu Yasha looked away. _

"_It's my dad. He's not doing so well. The doctors say he has a brain tumor..." he trailed off. Inu Yasha practically never saw his father and when he did see him, he always greeted him with disdain. It was now that he felt more regret than ever than before for all those times. _

"_Hah!" Ron exclaimed, "I told you he was brain dead!" he said in attempt to cheer Inu Yasha up. This was a little inside joke between the two, originating from the time when his dad got drunk. But this was no laughing matter._

"_Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled, "That's not funny anymore!" Immediately Ron quit laughing. _

"_Sorry..." he apologized. "Pals?" he inquired, hoping that they were still friends. Inu Yasha looked at him and smiled._

"_Pals," Inu Yasha concluded as they hugged._

"_I'm going to miss you," Ron said finally._

"_I'll miss you too."_

_It was a rainy day, and it poured with a vengeance. He looked around his new home. It was bigger than his Tokyo apartment but it was so empty. He walked to the kitchen area. A phone and an answering machine were already set up along with a fridge and a stove. A red light flashed on the answering machine. He put down his guitar case down and walked toward the machine. He pushed the play button to hear a familiarly angry voice on the line._

"_I can't believe you!" It was her... _

"_How could you leave me when I need you the most?" He furrowed his eye brows at this. He didn't know she was going through a hard time. "You irresponsible idiot! I don't ever want to see your face again! As much as you deserve it, I don't have time for revenge, and I am most certainly not going to waste my breath on you again..." there was a long pause after this. Leaving Inu Yasha to wonder what she was talking about. He knew that there was more to this, and her silence kept him in suspense. Her voice came back on more calm than before._

"_We're through..." _

Who would have thought that a mere two words could hurt so much? They rang in his head over and over. Her voice, malicious and vengeful filling his ears with the most painful two words in the English language when they were together... _we're through... we're through... they're through... she's through... he's through_. The ceiling began to leak, allowing water droplets to clash to the floor but not before trickling down his cheek. The icy drops numbed his stunned face. It was all he could feel. Cold... Dark... Lost...

Either that or he really was crying.

A/N: ;; Tear how sad... poor Inu.

So how's that! Much longer than the prologue I know. Lots of inspiration was needed to make this chapter... buh I will need more reviews for inspiration... so PLLEEEAASSSE REVIEW! And if you're still wondering how this chapter is linked with the prologue then you'll find out in later chapters...


	3. Here Without You

**Never Stop Loving You**

AN: Ok so here's chapter 2... it's a Songfic to Three Doors Down's "Here Without You". Just so you know this is longer than my prologue and Chapter 1 Combined. In this fic, I say that Inu Yasha writes this song. But I know that he really didn't. I just did that for story purposes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song "Here Without You" that is total copyright of Three Doors Down... Oh Yeah and I do not own Inu Yasha! That is complete copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2: Here without You**  


Kagome sighed next to her sleeping little girl. They were both young—too young. Her parents, as irresponsible and uncaring they were of her... condition... were very wealthy—just as _he_ had been. She shook her head furiously hoping still that there was a chance to forget him. But she knew the truth... she could never forget him. Her eyes darkened at the sight of her little girl... she looked just like him. She reached out to feel the soft hair of her four-year old daughter. Soft long silvery locks curling down to frame an adorably round face. Even in her sleep she looked just like him... how she missed...

_**  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

She shook her head...no... how could she forget what he did to her. He left her... but... that was... maybe... she couldn't doubt what happened... the letter... he signed it...

**  
_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_**

She sometimes dreamed of where he could be. He was a traveler. She loved that about him. He had all kinds of stories to tell. He was the greatest story teller. His favourite stories to tell were of Feudal Era Japan; About Dog Demons and a Sacred Jewel. Then there was this psycho dude, Naraku who allowed a hundred or something demons consume his body and he became a demon himself. Then he claimed that the sword Tetsusaiga which was a family heirloom given to him, belonged to the Dog Demon who had slain Naraku. Even now she had a hard time believing his stories.

So here she sat in a dark corner of her cabin with her little girl looking out the same window that overlooked her private island. She wondered again. Maybe he went back to Egypt where his mother was. Or maybe he left her for Mexico to discover ancient Mayan ruins with his father. But there was no point in dreaming of him and where he was. The point was that he was not with her.

She sighed knowing that deep down, no matter how hard she'd try—and she tried very hard—she could never stop the dreams...the thoughts... the endless love she had for him. No matter how much he didn't deserve it.

_  
**But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Inu Yasha looked around his small apartment. He could afford more, but had never gotten around to it, what with all the events that had taken place ever since he came to New York. He walked over to his extra bedroom.

This room was one of abandonment. All the things he had abandoned. He had promised to never enter this room again, but he just couldn't forget all that had happened to him. And he knew he could never forget _her_. There were no windows in this room—just walls. He walked closer inside the room toward the center feeling the claustrophobic tidal wave hit. The ever familiar feeling that would engulf him every time he dared to enter hit him—only this time it was different.

He saw his old guitar resting in the same place he had left it four years ago. Right after... he smacked himself. This was the second time today he thought of that day—a record. He picked it up blowing off all the dust on it. His hands traced over each string gently on the third string he struck a chord—the first chord in the song he wrote for her. The rest of the song came to him easily. He sang the words in his tenor voice.

_**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

_  
_As he sang, he imagined her standing right there—how wild his imagination was to imagine the love of his life next to him even though he knew she had hated his very being, with the knowledge that _they're through._ There the words were again... His heartstrings were plucked upon in synchronism with his guitar.

**_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
and tonight, there's only you and me_**

_Yah right..._ he scoffed. His days as the lead singer were over.

_  
_

It was final. Kagome could no longer live in Tokyo. And with the news of the death of her parents she was given their estate and all that once belonged to them. She was the only child in her family, so it was all _hers._ This was her one way ticket out of here; this prison where she'd been surrounded by memories of _him._ She was on her way to her friend Ron's for he had just offered to take care of her daughter while she worked.

She entered his apartment to find him on his knees before her. She raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"Please Kagome!" he begged. "Have mercy! Please take her away!"

Kagome continued her glare saying, "Ronnie, you know that there are two things that I don't respond to," she paused looking at him closely so that he would be able to understand her gist. "and one of them is snivelling." She was about to continue when her little girl poked her head out.

"MOMMIE!" she exclaimed her big brown eyes glazed with joy.

"Hey Suteki, did you have fun with Uncle Ronnie?" she inquired instantly cheering up at the sound of her voice

"Did you know that Uncle Ronnie is GAY?" she giggled. And of course, Kagome knew. He had been like that ever since the formation of "Crimson" the band they were in. His... lover was a good friend of hers too, Ritchie, who was also a key member of "Crimson". Of course Kagome and... _him_... never minded their relationship at all. Kagome smiled at Suteki's expression. She looked back into those big brown eyes and felt as if she had been slapped. _Why did she have to look so much like her father? _She asked herself.

_**  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello**_

She drove her Civic all the way to the airport. She glanced back at her baby girl. Suteki. Her name meant "Sunset".

The name thought up by... _him_... One of the questions she asked Inu... _him_... before she went for her pregnancy test. He thought for a while and looked up at the sun ready to set, and the name was heard in barely a whisper off his very lips. Then she asked him what he would name his son. He grinned widely and said, "he'd be Junior."

She sighed and gazed at the road ahead, her mind still dwelling on the past

_Flashback_

"_So this is it then?" said Ronnie._

"_Yep. I'm taking all my parents' fortune and heading on the first plane out of here._

"_You know... I'll miss you..." Ron half-sobbed. Kagome looked at him. He was crying but this time it was understandable._

"_AWW Ronnie... I'll miss you too.." she said opening her arms for a friendly embrace. He accepted and they hugged for a while. When they were free Ron reached for some red roses._

"_Farewell," he said._

_End Flashback _

_  
**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go**_

Kagome looked at the dozen roses she received from Ron. She had placed them on the seat next to her after she had loaded Suteki into her Safety Seat.

'_I could have sworn that he brushed his hand on my butt when he gave these to me...'_ she thought to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought remembering that he was also _GAY_. '_It was just an accident'_ she reassured herself. But she still felt rather uneasy about the whole situation.**_  
_**

****

_**  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
**_

The strings on his guitar played together, singing in harmony with one another. Inu Yasha continued to sing their song. He continued to write it with each fragment of his shattered, bleeding heart...**_  
_**

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **_

**_It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_**

He could never forget her no matter how hard he tried. Her face was still etched in his mind. Raven locks framing her perfect pale face. A vision of her tear-stained face from his dream struck his heart like a dull blade. The edge, wrenching itself deeper every time he'd recall that it was him who put those tears in her eyes. But how did? ****

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_

His roof began to leak again. One cold drop landed on his cheek rolling its way downward onto his guitar. _No... I won't deny it this time..._ he was crying... he missed Kagome so much... but she hated him... and he had no idea why. And he never will...

His shoulders began to tremble as his vision went blurry when suddenly, all the sadness he had held back was let out. Like Mount Vesuvius in Sicily did years ago, he exploded... oh Mount Vesuvius. How could he forget? They had their first concert in Sicily... and their first night of intimate passion. Why did everything have to remind him of _her_...? Why couldn't he just forget her? **_  
_**

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Then it dawned on him...

He loved her.

_****_

_**  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

Kagome had bought two one-way tickets out of Japan. But her flight wasn't until the next day, so she rented a hotel room across the airport. Kagome had rented out the room highest up. She had just tucked Suteki in bed. Kagome just couldn't bear looking at her anymore. She reminded her too much of _him_. Her albino hair, her amber eyes... it was just too much. But she loved her with all her heart. She loved her just like she loved _him_... if not more so. But she just couldn't forget him. She could distract herself all she wanted, but she would still think of him. He would haunt her like a ghost ever since he moved. If only the memories of him would go with him as well. Taking one last glance at her home of twenty years, lights of all colours speckled across the dark skyline, she closed the curtains and crawled into the bed next to Suteki.

_**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**_

She woke up shivering one hour later. She had dreamed of him again. His face shining, like a vision of salvation, it appeared. His gentle smile was still able to vanquish all sadness and bitterness that she had. His big amber eyes glittered with mischief. He was always getting himself into trouble. But this time, she could not forgive him. She would always try to tell him this in her dream, but he'd always respond in the same manner. He'd tilt his head to the right and say: "Wench. I never left you." She would always be ready to snap back at him but before she could say anything, he'd disappear in a heavy mist. She'd awake, always feeling damp as if she was sweating. But she never was.

_**  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
**_

She took another look at Suteki. She most definitely had her personality, but she couldn't get over how much she looked like her Daddy; she could do without that characteristic in her opinion. She just had to get used to it. She had to raise her all on her own. For the rest of their lives that is how it was going to be whether they liked it or not.

_**  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me**_

Inu Yasha put his guitar away. How many times had he planned to burn it? _The same amount of times I dream of her. _He answered to himself. He dragged his feet over to his room, collapsing, face first on his bed. No doubt he'd dream of her again; her bloodshot eyes, her compacted figure and that voice. That haunting child laughter would haunt him forever. That same laughter echoed mercilessly in his mind every time he thought of taking the easy way out. Why a child would haunt him so ruthlessly he'd never know. In a way the laughter kept going. He felt he'd never be able to rest until he knew who this child was.

'_Yes... I'll find you'_ he thought to himself '_someday... somehow...'_

AN: - YAYNESS!!! FINISHED! Gawrsh... that must me the longest songfic ever written... hope I didn't bore you... lol... that was lyke... longer than the Prologue and Chapter One combined... yikes... now you see that little purple button in the corner...? PLEASE CLICK IT AND REVIEW!!!

Anifreakangel...out!


	4. Sunrise

**Never Stop Loving You**

**Special thankies!!!**

To my 2 reviewers...

Unlucky-in-Love: I'm so flattered you find my work _powerful_... I mean... geez... no one has ever told me that! I've heard good... kewel... too many big words... but powerful... how's that for an ego-boost... XP THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life: I hope you enjoyed it on your vacation!

**Chapter 3- Sunrise**

Kagome awoke in her new, New York apartment in a cold sweat.

She had failed to rid herself of memories of _him_. She was away from _things_ that reminded her of him, but she was not away from _the dreams_.

As usual, the dream was about _him. _But this time the dream included Suteki too.

They played together on the same field that _he _named her. Next to him she was his female clone. The sun was not setting this time, but rising. A thin line of red blemished the horizon as the sun began to conquer the night. She began to laugh hysterically as he grabbed her sides to tickle her mercilessly. She rolled around on the grass dampened by the sweet morning dew as her immaculate laughter rang throughout the valley echoing in Kagome's ears.

The vision of _him _and her daughter together in such harmony caused guilt to germinate within her barricaded heart. She could feel her conscious self sharply gasp for breath and it hurt.

By this time he and Suteki had regained their breath as well from their little tickle game.

She saw his face as he looked up at the reddened sky. He turned to Suteki and sighed.

"It looks like it's going to be a pretty crummy day," he stated.

"Why do you say that Daddy?" Suteki asked, her words weighed on naïveté. The sound of her voice forming the word "daddy" made the newly formed guilt inside Kagome's heart grow to uncharted levels. He smiled.

"Haven't you heard the saying?" he asked her placing his favourite pirate hat on her small head. It was evidently too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind that much. Her large amber eyes were concentrated on the man in front of her—her Daddy. He widened his smile to a smirk—his infamous smirk that could turn the fan girls' knees to jelly. "_Red at night is a sailor's delight. But red in the morning is a sailor's warning," _he continued.

"How did you know that?" Suteki asked, the questions flowing.

"Well... I met a sailor once," he gloated. Suteki gasped in disbelief.

"Really, Daddy?"

...there it was again... she called him... Daddy...

"Really, really, kiddo. And these weren't just any sailors, girl," he assured her as her curious gaze on her father intensified. "These were pirates!"

"PIRATES!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." he affirmed. "Now, these pirates might sound perty evil, but these were pretty nice guys. Once you beat them in a little sword fight, they're like, the best friends you could have sailing across the Mediterranean."

"Wow." Suteki awed.

"In fact, you're wearing the captain's hat!" Suteki's eyes widened taking off the oversized hat atop her head to graze her small fingers along the visor. "Wanna hear what happened?"

Suteki's eye's widened in excitement as she pounced on him begging for him to start the story. He was immediately thrown off balance trying to calm the hyper child practically bouncing on his stomach.

"Okay, okay kiddo... here goes..." he started. She settled herself down and leaned back to sit on her knees. He was still lying on his side propping his head on his right arm, ready to begin story.

But Kagome never heard the rest of the story for she was being pulled from the scene. Her vision blurred then went pitch black. She opened her eyes, gasping to the unfamiliar ceiling of her new apartment. Her vision still blurred and she felt a cold wet streak run down the side of her face. Air came to her in short breaths and she could feel her lungs cry for more.

Somehow she gathered the strength to stand up and walk to the sliding door leading toward to the balcony. The New York skyline was tainted with a red velvet lining. A light breeze blew past her lifting her delicate raven tresses behind her as it entwined itself within them. Though alien, it still bore his haunting voice.

"..._But red in the morning is a sailor's warning..."_

"Oh Inu Yasha..." Kagome sobbed, gripping the cold railings.

"I still love you..."

Today was just like every other day...

Inu Yasha woke up in a cold sweat...

Once again triggered by the same dream...

Darkness and the haunting sobs of his bloodshot love... yes he loved her...

Blinding light surrounding...

And the child was still there... giggling as if being tickled by someone.

Yet today... he was given a new revelation.

Amidst the white light flashed a beautiful pair of amber eyes. Not his... for his never ever showed such happiness... such curiosity and innocence. Long raven eyelashes adorned each lid... this child was most definitely a girl.

A new sensation filled his heart... one he hadn't felt since he signed his first and only record deal. It was a distinct emotion amongst the desolation, anxiety and sorrow that had long since saturated his heart. It was determination... to find this girl who haunted his dreams. _She just might be a link to Kagome..._

He froze.

Lying face-first and buried in his pillows, he realized another sensation penetrate his heart...

Not just purpose...

But hope...

He roused himself, realizing his grumbling stomach. Groggily, he lifted his head to check the time. The electronic clock blared in neon green numbers: 5:00am. Yep it was wakeup time.

Inu Yasha was always an early morning guy. Not a very happy one—but he was always awake by five to watch the sunrise. Even if he went to bed at four, he would never miss the sunrise... unless he and Kagome...

_Aww shit..._again he thought of their nights of sexual intimacy. The feel of her bare skin at his fingertips... her lips pressed upon his... His body moulded against hers... Her fingertips trailing up and down his spine...

He bit his lower lip to replace the memories with pain. The coppery flavour of his own blood trickled down his throat. As expected, the giggling once again filled his ears. Every time he would attempt to harm himself, the giggling began and it was not until he stood up and wiped the blood from his face did it stop.

Remembering his complaining stomach he walked toward his kitchen. He opened the cupboards to find it full of Ramen. He smiled, knowing that Sango had been there. He never had the need to shop as long as she was around. He looked at the wide variety of flavoured Ramen—every flavour but Vegetable. Sango knew him well. He didn't know how, but she would always find a way to learn about what he liked despite his anti-social attitude. He closed his eyes and randomly chose a cup. When he finally opened his eyes he read the package with contentment. Today, he was going to have pork flavoured ramen.

He filled the Kettle with water and let the water boil. While waiting he half opened the lid and when the water was ready he poured the water up to the red line and resealed the lid. Grabbing a fork from the top drawer he took his breakfast out to simmer in the cold New York breeze. He sighed gazing at the reddened skyline.

Tapping the lid of his ramen cup with his fork, he remembered the wise words of the Pirate Captain he met when he and his crew hijacked his father's sailboat while he and his father sailed the Mediterranean.

"_Red at night is a sailor's delight...but red in the morning is a sailor's warning..."_

_Funny..._ he thought, sniffing the air. Normally he could smell the scent of the acid rain that fell in New York, still hanging in the Stratosphere. _It doesn't smell like it's going to rain at all..._

But rain is not the only thing that can ruin one's day.

Anifreakangel: Yay!!! I is soo happy! I got two reviews!!! TWO REVIEWS!!! Well I hope these two reviewers read this. Buh the next chapter is coming soon. I know exactly what it will be about so whether you've read this before or not, you can expect it in under a week... (I hope)

So if this is your first time reading... REVIEW!!!

And if its not... REVIEW!!!

If you like it... REVIEW!!!

If you don't... REVIEW!!!

... you get the point oO

anifreakangel... out!!


	5. Daycare

**Never Stop Loving You**

_Anifreakangel: I think I'm going to cry... though I do have little reviews, each one is so flattering.... sniff thank-you so much to my reviewers_

Unlucky-in-Love: Thank you so much for the constant support... I'm glad you are enjoying my work that has taken so long to be noticed... I really appreciate your reviews and your offer to advertise my work... I am so incredibly honoured... excuse me... blows nose ahem once again, thank-you for your support!!

Sohma Kyu-kun: Well, u wanted an update, so here it is!! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the others!

Disclaimer x2: since forgot to say it in Chappie 3 I'll say it twice here... Me no own Inu Yasha and co.... Me no own Inu Yasha and co....

DON'T SUE!!!

HAPPY READIN Y'ALL!!!

**Chapter 4-**

Kagome and Suteki stood in front of the relatively small daycare centre in the New York suburbs. Kagome could do nothing but raise an eyebrow. There was no way this was a Daycare Centre

There was wildlife every where. Deciduous and conifers alike were scattered around the perimeter of the green estate. The Cabin definitely stood out like a rainbow in a colourless sky. And it literally was. The roof wore red shingles and each side was painted orange, yellow, or green. The front side of the cabin was blue with a violet door. The stairs and trimmings were either white or black.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise interrupting the serene atmosphere. Both Kagome and Suteki looked in the same direction the sound was coming from. There, they found a frustrated young lady that had obviously fallen, for she was flat on her bottom and evidently exasperated. She ran her fingers through her sable locks in a gesture of irritation. In a huff, she struggled to bring herself in a standing position. Kagome instinctively ran to her aid.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl surrounded by cans and cans of Chef Boyardee and Campbell's soup.

"Yeah..." she sighed. The girl, finally back on her feet, turned from the mess and to Kagome with her big brown eyes. Almost immediately she plastered on a smile despite the pain in her rear. "I'm Miss Taijiya but you can call me Sango. Welcome to 'the Rainbow Cabin Daycare Centre'! "

"I'm Kagome Higurashi...I can't believe you run this Daycare all by yourself," she said incredulously.

"Yes. Since the Owner Lady Kaede died about four years ago, I've been running it all by my self," Sango answered.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Sango lost in the memory of her Idol and Kagome at a loss for words.

"Are you here to sign up your little daughter?" Sango asked in attempt to restart a conversation. Kagome almost stiffened.

"How did you know she was my Daughter?" Kagome wondered appearing somewhat alarmed.

"Oh I have many children that have young and often single mothers. How old are you nineteen? Twenty?" Sango asked.

"Twenty-three" Kagome whispered, still having a hard time believing this girl was for real. Her levels of understanding were practically inhuman. If any one ever figured that she had a daughter, she would immediately judged as a whore. Sango smiled at her noticing her inner turmoil. Kagome looked at her and smiled too._ If there was ever a smile so contagious, it was hers._

In a silent understanding the two girls picked up each fallen can with no help from Suteki, who had long since ran inside the Daycare to play with the lifelike model of a pirate ship.

The long company meetings were such a bore to Inu Yasha, but as the new president of Taishou Inc., there really was no choice. Inu Yasha would much rather run the company and attend the boring meetings than sell it out to Wolfe Industries. So, he endured. Thankfully he just missed the lunch time traffic so there was enough time to visit his cousin at the daycare centre.

Sango was the closest relative to him in all definitions of the term. She acted like a second mother to him when he came to America. She was taken aback by his quiet demeanour, but never really asked questions, knowing he probably didn't want to talk about it. And he didn't. That was their silent pact.

He loved going there being with all the kids. He loved to tell them stories of his adventures in the pyramids or the Badlands. He loved the way their eyes would widen every time he paused to create a feeling of suspense in the atmosphere. And every time the hero—which was often him—was jammed in the claws of a restless demon spirit possessing a dinosaur skeleton or trapped in the sarcophagus of an ancient pharaoh, he loved the way they would gasp in horror. And then Sango would warn him about making the story too scary. In response he'd give her a simple "Feh," and continue. But he would always censor it knowing Sango was right.

He came to the little rainbow coloured cabin at the end of the dirt road. He backed into it in his fire red SUV and entered the Daycare with great caution. If he were to cause a great clatter, the children would notice him.

_I would definitely not live to tell that tale._

He was barely able to close the door before one child yelled "INU YAHSHA ALERT!!!" Within a split second all the kids in the cabin were tackling him to the ground just so that he would tell them a story.

"Sango!! Save me!!" He pleaded. But Sango was too busy laughing. The children were all over him—pulling his hair and ears, clinging onto his limbs and two children were jumping on his stomach.

Then one slipped and landed on his abdomen and his bony knee jabbed into Inu Yasha's crotch. Feeling the intense pain between his legs he howled. That's when Sango decided that maybe he had enough and began pulling the children off him.

They all stood a fair distance from his limp form. His eyes were closed and his arms were sprawled lifelessly around him. One child started to cry thinking that Inu Yasha died. And if Sango didn't know any better she would cry right along with them. Then the boy who had allegedly landed a knee in Inu Yasha's crotch stepped forward lifting one of Inu Yasha's arms. The arm fell limp on the ground with a thud. The boy went to feel Inu Yasha's cheek. When suddenly....

"RRRRAWR!!!" bellowed Inu Yasha, startling everyone in the cabin including Sango—everyone in the cabin except for one girl who sat in the far corner watching, her amber eyes filled with displeasure. As far as she was concerned Inu Yasha was an idiot.

"You're such a baka," she pouted a little too loud because in two seconds time all eyes met hers, a deathly silence hung heavily over the Rainbow Cabin. Inu Yasha immediately propped himself up to get a better view of the girl who had just called him "stupid". Who did she think she was?

Her silver hair was tied back in a long braid. She wore red overalls and a white shirt underneath. But then he saw those eyes...

He had seen those eyes before...

He got to his feet despite the throbbing pain down _there._ Hobbling over to her his gaze fixated on hers.

..._a beautiful pair of amber eyes..._

..._Long raven eyelashes adorning each lid..._

Her defiant glare challenged his curious gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What's you're name?" he asked not removing his gaze. She snorted and turned her head away.

"Keh... what's it to you?" Inu Yasha froze.

_Hey... that's my word._

Sango, knowing that they probably needed time to work this out, prodded the children to continue on their way. Noticing that Inu Yasha was not responding the girl decided to answer. "Well... since you're so curious..." she paused, keeping Inu Yasha in suspense.

"I am Suteki Higurashi!!!" she announced, "Daughter of the greatest guitarist slash singer Kagome Higurashi... former member of the hit band 'Crimson'!"

Inu Yasha's heart lurched forward to a halt. _Higurashi...Kagome...Crimson..._

_I'm going to be sick_

He stumbled backward in attempt to escape.

It was happening again... another claustrophobic tidal wave hit him... he saw Sango run to him as he backed into a chair. He saw her concerned face... her lips moved... but there was no sound. He had to get out of there... a couple of the children came up to him asking him some thing but he heard nothing... just the insatiable giggling of an innocent child...

_I have to get out of here..._

His eyes darted from face to face... First Sango's... then a brown haired kid... then a blue eyed kid... then the kid with bed-head... and finally his eyes were reacquainted to the amber–eyed girl... dispelled of defiance and filled with confusion and tears...

Wait...

Tears...

_Tears?..._

_TEARS?... _

The wind was knocked right out of his lungs... in a final effort for salvation he sucked in a deep breath of air as if he were about to take a jump into the cold ocean.

_I have to get out of here... _

He darted for the door not bothering to close it behind him. He jumped all five of the stairs leading to the cabin and collided into his SUV. But that didn't stop him. He fumbled for the keys with shaking hands. He found the key, and now all he had to do was put it in the hole.

_Suteki Higurashi..._

_Daughter of Kagome Higurashi..._

Sango came out of the Cabin with Suteki trying to call him to come back. He looked up at them hastily, which only renewed his efforts to get in his car... but his hands were so shaky... he could barely coordinate...

_aha! Bingo..._

He turned the key to the left and the door clicked open. He pulled the handle toward him and opened the door. Regaining some of his sanity he was easily able to start the car and back out of the drive way onto the dirt road and away...

Away from here...

Anifreakangel: yikes! Another long one... I can't stop the writing man! Oh well I hope all my previous reviewers and future reviewers enjoyed it...

You are going to review....

...right?

..._right?_

..._RIGHT!_

Anifreakangel... Out!!


	6. Revelation

**Never Stop Loving You**

_Anifreakangel: Yeah!!! New reviews! Keep 'em comin' folks!_

Unlucky-in-Love: Okay... that's it! I'm putting my foot down! _This story is OFFICIALLY dedicated to YOU!_ It's the least I can do for your unfathomable loyalty to this story. Thank-you for everything!

BlueMiko: Thank you for reading this story... I enjoyed your story very much as well... I still can't believe you're 14... or maybe you're not... c'mon you don't have to lie about your age... lol... im jus jokin...

ENJOY Y'ALL!!

**Chapter 5- Revelation**

Kagome glanced at the child next to her. Every time Kagome tried to start conversation with her daughter, Suteki would just shrug. There was something wrong and she knew it.

"Suteki..."

"Yes momma..." Suteki answered.

_Well, at least she's saying something..._

"What's the matter? Why are you so quiet?" Kagome asked.

"I said something very mean to someone..." Suteki said in a light whisper. Kagome sighed, thankful it wasn't anything too serious... not that children ever had to endure such trials... like love... or betrayal... or betrayal by love...

"What did you say?" she asked, turning her concentration to the road ahead.

"I called him a baka..." Kagome paused_...him?..._ she turned to her daughter who now had her head in shame, taking in a shaky breath of air she continued. "I didn't think he would know what it meant..."

"Well, why did you call him a baka?" Kagome inquired.

"It was his fault!!" she sobbed. "H-he scared me! First all these kids were like on top of him and when Miss Taijiya made them go away, he just lay there, dead!!" Kagome furrowed an eyebrow but remained silent allowing Suteki to regain her composure. "But it was all just an act. The next thing ya know, he was roaring like a demon!"

There was a long pause between the two before Suteki continued the rest of her story.

"That's when I called him a baka, and then he asked me for my name, so I told him 'I am Suteki Higurashi!!! Daughter of the greatest guitarist slash singer Kagome Higurashi... former member of the hit band 'Crimson'!'" there was a chaste smile on Kagome's face at the sound of her daughter bragging about her. "...and that's when he went all scared and ran out of the cabin like a maniac!"

Then it hit Kagome.

This wasn't just any four year old that Suteki hurt, because he didn't run away when she called him stupid. It wasn't until Suteki mentioned her that he ran... it would have been strange for someone to do that... unless this boy knew her... Kagome hurriedly pulled over, making the car's passengers jerk to the right. Kagome took a deep breath before turning to her daughter, puzzlement drowning her stare. Another deep breath of air filled Kagome's lungs before she proceeded.

"What was this boy's name?" asked an anxious Kagome.

"Well, I'm not sure," Suteki hesitated, "I heard the kids call him... um... uh..." Kagome couldn't stand to wait for her daughter to figure it out. She grabbed both straps of Suteki's overalls and pulled Suteki toward her. The little girl was abruptly startled with her mother.

"What... was... his... _name?_" Kagome reiterated in a more warning tone.

"I think it was... um..." Suteki searched her memory for the name... "Inu Yasha!"

_Please let a truck run us over..._

Time seemed to slow down for Kagome. Her heart began to beat irregularly, her body unsure of when it would its next flow of clean blood. She slowly released her daughter's overalls and eased herself into her seat. Letting out a sigh, she leaned her head back...

She knew it. There was only one other person who had ever run from her and Suteki before. And that was Inu Yasha... She knew him. All these years Kagome had done her best to protect Suteki from him—and she walks right into his trap. She was a failure as a mother. But what was Inu Yasha doing in the daycare? Sango said that she ran the daycare alone... there was something _very_ fishy about this whole thing. Inu Yasha hated kids.

But maybe he wasn't there for the kids...

...maybe he was there for someone else...

Her expression darkened as she took control of the steering wheel again.

Silence once again hung heavily over the two.

"You think I should apologize to him mommy?" Suteki wondered.

_To him... he doesn't deserve the satisfaction..._

"No, Love..." Kagome replied calmly. "You did nothing wrong..."

Anifreakangel: okay okay, so it was short. But there is more!! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that!

One of the many reasons why you should review!!!

REVIEW I tell you!

REVIEW!!

Anifreakangel...out!


	7. Blame

**Never Stop Loving You**

**Chapter 6- Blame**

The apartment was dark. It was hot and humid outside, but Inu Yasha was unfazed. Curled up in the corner of his fire rat sofa, Inu Yasha was freezing—and he didn't even have air conditioning. The same phrase echoed ruthlessly in his head.

The girl was his.

His teeth chattered and a fuzzy feeling filled his legs indicating that they had become dormant—but that didn't matter...

The girl was his.

Air came to him in shaky, irregular gasps. And every so often, his body would convulse at the lack of blood flow and oxygen intake—but that didn't matter.

The girl was his.

_His..._

This was the girl who haunted his dreams. _This _was the girl who laughed when he wanted to _kill_ himself.

...The same girl who had given him determination...

Purpose...

And hope...

_Suteki..._

_Suteki Higurashi... _

_Suteki Taishou..._

There was no mistaking it. She had his eyes... his hair...

Kagome's attitude...

_A trait she could definitely do without..._

But why didn't she tell him... he would rather hear that he had a daughter than "_we're through"..._ She should have _told him!_ He would have never left if he had known. He wouldn't care if his father burned in hell if he knew he was going to be a Daddy...

A picture formed in his mind eye. Suteki was back on the porch of the day care with confused tears in her eyes. Her lips forming four heart-wrenching words... "I Love You, Daddy..."

He muffled a sob as he bit into his arm until it was numb. How would it feel to be called "Daddy"? How would it have felt to have held her as a baby? To hold her, only the size of his forearm, close to his heart? To watch her waddle toward him as she took her first steps?

He suddenly caught a glimpse of something flashing in the moonlight across from him on the coffee table next to his sofa. He released himself from his position and crawled over to it. There, he found a picture of his deceased father, the words 'In Loving Memory' engraved in the frame.

A new flame within him began to grow within Inu Yasha as he gazed into the morbid eyes if his father.

_This was HIS fault!_

"You..." he said maliciously. He picked up the picture frame, taking it as his prey. "This is _your_ fault, you bastard!!" he hollered as he launched the picture frame at the opposite wall. The force of the collision shattered the fragile keepsake in seconds. The picture within floated down to the ground landing gently on the slivers of broken glass... but it didn't satisfy Inu Yasha.

He threw himself at the scene of the crime, taking the picture in his hand, his eyes, vengeful.

"Why did you have to die, huh? Couldn't it wait a year or two?" he said splitting the photo right down the middle. Then putting each of the halves together, he continued. "You never approved of us, this is _your _doing!" he tore the halves into quarters. Overlapping the quarters, he carried on. "Even in death you wish my unhappiness! I should have never pitied you!" The quarters were once again torn into eighths. Realizing he could rip no more he threw them to the ground each piece drifting lightly to the floor as they had done before.

One piece with a picture of his father's left eye landed right in front of him. And the giggling began. He winced knowing that he'd never forget her. The painful memory of one woman was enough. He couldn't handle another. Well, she wasn't a woman yet...she was just a child—his child.

He slammed his fist onto the piece of his father's left eye, in frustration. Then, suddenly, he felt a pang of pain in his fist. The giggling grew louder as he lifted his hand to see a sliver of glass buried in the side of his palm—a very friendly looking sliver of glass...

Flinching at the pain as he drew it out of his hand he realized something... Suteki would be so much better without him. She already lived four years without him... and it would be too much of a shock... right?

The giggling intensified until it was pounding... resounding... in his ears.

But Inu Yasha would not be swayed.

"Go away girl..." he told her. "You don't need me. You've already proven that!"

And the giggling stopped.

"See, Suteki..." Inu Yasha sobbed at the sudden silence. "You don't need me, girl." Inu Yasha lifted his hand holding the sliver of glass above him, ready to slaughter...

"Good-bye... my... baby girl..." he choked.

He screwed his eyelids together, preparing himself for the pain ahead. Time slowed as his arm swung downward the sliver of glass glinting in the moonlight... reaching closer... and closer to its goal...

But not before being caught by a strong pair of hands...

His head spun around to meet a teary pair of light brown eyes...

Anifreakangel: ah HA!! CLIFFHANGER!!!

To whom does this pair of teary brown eyes and strong hands belong to? Will Inu Yasha see Suteki ever again? What's Kagome thinking?

Find out... next time on **Never Stop Loving You!**

Anifreakangel... OUT!!


	8. Endurance

**Never Stop Loving You**

_Anifreakangel: w00t an0ther rewiewie!!!_

Blue Miko: yes... I know... evil cliffie but I never disappoint a REVIEWER... here's the next chapter!!!

Unlucky-in-Love: I'm sorry I made you cry... I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Before I continue I just want to say that school for me is starting...So I will barely be able to update... I don't even think that it is safe to say once a month... so I'm sorry to those I disappoint... but I'm a slow worker...

Oh yeah... ME NO OWN INU YASHA AND COMPANY... but Suteki is mine... hehe

ENJOY!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Endurance **

The sun glowed red as it hovered hauntingly over the horizon. The yellow clouds hanging in the sky tried to muffle the red light as it emanated from the celestial orb in the sky, but to no avail.

The red light formed a spotlight over the innocent form splattered in blood and a dark haired woman hunched over it.

The innocent form was definitely a girl... but it was her silver hair and her round face that made it distinct to Kagome who it was dripping in blood...

_Suteki..._

Her vision shifted from the girl to the woman hunched over her... the woman looked up and it was revealed to Kagome why her baby girl was bleeding...

She was torn. From the left side of her jugular to the right of her inner thigh... she was torn. An observable scar trailed down her body, bits of limp flesh fluttering in the wind. Her eyes bore tears and yet remained lifeless—nothing more than gold without luster.

The wind blew the hair out of the woman's face and Kagome was shocked to see that it was not her...

...It was Sango...

The tears streamed from her eyes. Her light brown eyes were sad and confused....

Her vision once again shifted to view her right hand... in it she held an elegant envelope opener in the shaped like a dagger... and no doubt she found blood... the coppery stench of blood was all over her... she dropped the dagger in sheer disbelief... her heart pounded in her head as she struggled to maintain a steady breathing pattern. She looked up at Sango and her lifeless daughter to find that they had disappeared... there was nothing but a silhouette, formed against the red light before her, incandescent eyes glaring at her...

"How could you..." he said

_How could you..._

The sun seemed to glare at her as well for soon she was consumed by the red light from it...

Shielding her eyes from its painful rays, she screwed her lids shut... but soon they began to open on their own accord. When her eyes were opened, she was relieved to find that it had all been a dream. The blinds had been drawn open to reveal a golden sun upon the horizon its gentle rays welcoming her to a new day...

Reminding her that she had business to attend to...

* * *

His thoughts were concentrated on the night before. The night that he had decided, he was no longer needed. The night the giggling ceased, leaving him to his own degrading thoughts. And yet he was introduced to a new kind of hope and of love...

_Flashback_

"_Good-bye... my... baby girl..." he choked. _

_He screwed his eyelids together, preparing himself for the pain ahead. Time slowed as his arm swung downward the sliver of glass glinting in the moonlight... reaching closer... and closer to its goal..._

_But not before being caught by a strong pair of hands..._

_His head spun around to meet a teary pair of light brown eyes..._

"_Inu Yasha..." He wished to identify the person before him but his eyes were blurred, allowing him to only see the fuzzy features of the figure standing above him... "What's this all about?"_

'_Hey... I know that voice...'_

"_You scared the Children and me this afternoon..."—it was Sango..._

"_Since when had you come to be suicidal?" she asked biting her quivering lip. She shook his hand clutching the piece of glass as if shaking a toy out of a toddler's hand. And soon his hand gave way. The tension in his palm was released as his grip slipped away, unwrapping his fingers from the sharp sliver of glass. Inu Yasha slumped his shoulders in defeat._

'_Sango's gonna hate me for this...'_

_It was then that he felt a warm pair of arms hug his crouched figure. He heard Sango weeping into his hair, holding him close as a mother would her child. _

'_So this is what forgiveness is like...'_

"_Houshi warned me that something was amiss when you didn't answer your cell..." she cried._

"_Houshi?" he questioned absentmindedly..._

"_Yes, Houshi... Miroku Houshi... your business partner" she frowned as she pulled away from him. Her expression quickly changed to distress and she continued, "I wish I had gotten here soon—"_

"_NO!" Inu Yasha interrupted, earning a warning look from Sango... "No..." he softened, "This is my fault..." It was then that he had collapsed into Sango's lap in reverence. _

"_I'm... such !" he cried between sobs._

_Comfortingly, Sango stroked his head. "Tell me everything Inu Yasha. Is Suteki your daughter?" she started with her first question. One she had been asking herself from her first meeting with Suteki and her mother... but she knew better than to ask until the time was right... and now was as good as any... _

_So he told her the whole story... of him and Kagome... of his father's death... and the sudden realization that all these years a fatherless child was longing for him._

_Sango had trouble letting all this sink in... something was not right... there was a missing piece to this puzzle... According to Inu Yasha he had wrote a note telling Kagome that his father had died and where he'd be if she needed to contact him... but Kagome told her that he had left her one of rejection telling her that he was not ready for a child. Sango contemplated giving him this news, but resolved on letting Kagome do the telling..._

_A long silence passed before either of the two began to converse._

"_So are you coming to the Daycare tomorrow?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha's pupils narrowed in shock..._

"_How do you expect me to face her again?" he panicked_

"_She's just a child Inu Yasha..." Sango replied assuringly._

"_Yes... MY child", he countered._

"_All the more reason for you to see her again..." she persisted._

"_Keh" he huffed rolling his eyes as he turned his head from her motherly glare._

"_Inu Yasha, listen to me..." Sango persevered, bringing her hands to cup his face and turn it toward her so that they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. "You didn't have a very healthy relationship with your father and you're miserable... Is that what you want for Suteki?"_

"_No..." he sighed. Sango was right. If there was one thing he wanted, it was that his offspring inherit a better life than he. And his cowarliness was not going to get him anywhere near that goal. _

"_Then you have to open your eyes and be a man, Inu Yasha" Sango advised releasing his face from her grip earning her a light smile from Inu Yasha. "Once a child comes into the picture, it's not about you anymore! It's about the child and her well-being. It's not about whether YOU can face HER... it's whether SHE can face YOU..."_

"_Well... can she?" he questioned._

"_I think she's even willing to apologize for calling you stupid..."_

'_That's a good start...' he smirked to himself_

_End Flashback_

Inu Yasha perked up to see the sun leaking through his off-white blinds. It was warm, bright and welcoming—encouraging him to start the new day... and move on with his life...

"A good start indeed..."

__

* * *

Anifreakangel: W00T!! Chapter 7!!! Lucky chappie!!! And the only way you can make it _REALLY_ lucky is if you _REVIEW!!!!_ Okay... so now you know who saved Inu from suicide... sorry about the cliffie buh I just HAD to do it... Hope all you readers out there enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!! It took a while but I did it... Oh yes and before I forget... I'm also sorry about the first part of this chappie... I know it's gory... BUT I JUST WATCHED THE PASSION DAMMIT! "Throw me a freakin' bone here" (copyright of Dr. Evil which I do not own either XX)... If you think I should "up" the rating, please tell me

So... you want more updates... I'll need more inspiration... you want more inspiration... I'LL NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! SO REVIEW I TELL YOU!!! REVIEW!!!

Anifreakangel...out!!!


	9. Innocence

**Never Stop Loving You**

_Anifreakangel: dodges rotten fruit I CAN EXPLAIN! … no time to update man…blame the teachers for giving me homework!... skewl suks…XP and its onlee gonna be harder!1! I'm gonna die next semester! (GAK!11 xx) I gots science, history, Religion and English all in one! (but I like English so that's all that matters! XD .:squee:.) any way I'm trying my best to update! Is that okay?_

Thank you reviewers! I'd thank you all.. but.. I think you'd rather read the next chappie…

**ENJOY FAITHFUL READERS!**

**Chapter 8: Innocence**

It was Suteki's second day and already Kagome had a problem with the teacher…. But this time it was personal.

"Good Morning Suteki," she greeted her daughter. "Good morning Kagome" she greeted her.

"Miss Sango may I have a word with you?"

Sango looked at her knowingly. Inu Yasha had scared Suteki the other day. But she doubted that Suteki saw them.

"Yes, actually Kagome, I wanted to speak with you as well… is lunch time good for you?"

_No…_ thought Kagome _I want to get this over with now…_

"Sure."

Inu Yasha had a wonderful morning.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing…

_Yah right…._

His morning couldn't be any worse… he got caught in one long business meeting and he was bored to the core. But he knew that he had to stay on his toes. Kouga was there. He was the CEO of Wolfe Industries, the same company that had been trying to take over his sect of Taishou Inc. He knew that Inu Yasha was a terrible leader unlike his brother Sesshomaru, who owned the western sect of Taishou Inc. The only REAL reason the Taishou name was still standing in Eastern New York was because of Inu Yasha's business partner Miroku Houshi—who conveniently decided to get sick that day.

_Probably got knocked up and was too whacked to get up… _he grumbled….

Nonetheless, the business meeting went on. Stocks were dropping… blah, blah, blah. All he could think of was those eyes… those sneering eyes of Kouga Wolfe just waiting for his chance. Those eyes were scanning everything, searching for a weakness and every so often he would glance at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha sneered; then Kouga chuckled making Inu Yasha sneer even more.

He was glad when he was finally let out on lunch break. Of course lunch was his favourite time of the day. As usual, he bought himself a Philly Cheese steak and headed to the Daycare. Which brought another thought into his mind…

_Suteki_…

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen area of the Rainbow Daycare. Across from the table was Miss Sango, looking troubled. Kagome kept on her cool face.

"So…" Kagome weakly started.

"If this is about the other day, I apologize for Inu Yasha's behaviour—"

"What are your relations with him?" Kagome snapped. Sango looked stunned.

"Why… he's my cousin…" Sango said. Kagome sneered. She was a beautiful young woman. Long, dark brown hair she had, light brown eyes, silky skin.

_And a VERY big ring on her wedding finger!_

"LIAR!" kagome accused "you're engaged to him; don't think I don't see that ring!"

"This?" Sango asked, continuing what Kagome thought was an act. "It's from my fiancée, Miroku Houshi… see?" she leaned over the table to show Kagome the engraving on the ring: _Sango and Miroku Houshi…_

Kagome was dumbfounded…

Sango let out a light chuckle… "Don't worry Kagome, I get that a lot. But… to be honest ever since my brother Kohaku died… I feel more like a mother figure to Inu Yasha."

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed. "He can be so childish…" she shrugged.

It was Sango's turn to glare.

"Now, MY turn" she paused to take a breath.

"What are your relations with my cousin?"

"He's…" Kagome suddenly clamed up…

Sango's glare narrowed. "You've had a big impact on his life you know." Kagome looked up at Sango and her motherly glare. "I know Suteki is his daughter. And the other day, he learned this too. Personally, Ms. Higurashi, I find it very low of you to hide something like this from him…"

"Wait a minute Sango! He didn't want ANYTHING to do with—"

And that's when they heard a loud crash from the children's playroom…

"THE CHILDREN!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

The kids tackled him again, like little magnets to a fridge. He struggled to take off his shoe… the other was missing…

_HEY! Those were EXPENSIVE!_

Some blond-haired dude was waving it in the air.

"I won't give it back to you until you tell us the story of how the Dog Demon slayed the psycho demon, Naraku!"

"okay, okay…" he sighed as he slowly peeled off the kids from him. "I was going to tell you that one anyway. You didn't need to steal my expensive shoes for it…"

"Okay… so it went like this…"

This story was an old one. Inu Yasha had told it several times times to the kids… but it _was_ a classic… halfway though, some kid decided to throw a beanbag at him. He looked for the culprit and saw that it was Suteki.

"I AM THE EVIL NARAKU!" she huffed. All the kids ran away in mock fear. Inu Yasha laughed and began to noogie her mercilessly, forgetting for a moment that just the other day, he made this girl cry; forgetting that just the other day he learned this was his daughter; forgetting that it was this girl that haunted his dreams.

They rolled around on the mattress. She was a fighter. Many times she was able to get on top of him giving him the noogies. Blocks tumbled and chairs fell on their side. Whole Lego© houses were massacred in the fierce battle of the Noogies. When they were both tired they lay calm on the edge of the mattress in the reading corner.

"Mister Inu Yasha…" she asked.

"yes, Suteki?"

"I don't have a father…" She said looking at him with those big eyes. Inu Yasha looked away. _I know... _He thought

"Will YOU be my Daddy?"

Inu Yasha turned to her and gaped. Those big eyes began to water… again…

_If only it was that easy…_

_NOOO!_ Kagome internally screamed _NO! NONONONONO!_

This was not happening… the one man who betrayed Suteki … and she was…NO!

Kagome looked at Sango quickly and sarcastically thanked her for the talk. But now, it was time for her and Suteki to leave. They'd find some other daycare and things will be better there. NO MORE INU YASHA AND HIS LIES!

"Suteki!" she called. "It's time to go."

"But mommie!" she whined, "Why?" she asked. Kagome searched for a reason.

"Because… I'm taking you out for Bubble Tea…" Suteki's eyes lit up and she ran to her mother's arms. Kagome didn't even bother looking at the man who just manipulated _her_ daughter.

"Can Mister Inu Yasha come?" she asked innocently. Kagome stiffened.

"Get in the car." Kagome shoved her along not caring as she tripped down a step. All she cared about was getting away from here.

Sango watched from a window waving along with the other children good bye to their bright-eyed friend.

Inu Yasha sat in the Reading Corner, his head buried in his hands…

* * *

A/N: and that's chappie huit, otto, EIGHT…

Sorry about the wait aaannd…

Review…

Please…


End file.
